Power Rangers Mystic Music
Power Rangers Mystic Music is the Gamepad's translation of Thunderyo's eighth season of Super Sentai. It is themed after music and fairies. The equal season in the Gamepad Series is Power Rangers Marching Melody. Synopsis A team of fairies are in danger. The evil Conquerdor is trying to destroy the magic they wield which would make them unstoppable. Knowing that their magic can only be summoned through music, they recruit musicians to form a team of great heroes. Armed with the mystic Pixstraments and fairy magic, they are Power Rangers Mystic Music! Rangers * Felix Felix is the Firey Red Ranger who plays the violin. Felix is calm, collected and is named after Felix Mendelssolin. He returns in Cowboy Command in the tribute episode "The Sound of Mystic Music". * Dorothy Dorothy is the Soaking Blue Ranger who plays the harp. Dorothy is beautiful and is named after Dorothy Ashby. Her actress would be Meta Golding. * Carlos Carlos is the Electric Yellow Ranger who plays the Guitar. Carlos is rowdy and is named after Carlos Santana. * Cory Cory is the Rocky Black Ranger who plays the Accordian. Cory is silly and is named after Cory Taylor. His actor would be Garrett Clayton. * Cindy Cindy is the Snowy White Ranger who plays the Flute. Cindy is named after Cindy Bradley. * Peter Peter is the Shining Silver Ranger who plays the Piccolo. He is noble. Allies * Conductor Fairy Conductor Fairy is the queen of the fairies. She is the one who chose to form the Mystic Magic team. Villains * Conquerdor Conquerdor is the bossy conductor of evil. He pretends to be a gentleman, though he is actually cruel and unloving. * Songlaa * Poplotter Poplotter is a famous pop star who secretly works for Conquerdor. She runs the music hall that the rangers play at. She invites many famous musicians to play there. What she really does is sing to them, takes over their mind, and turns them into a monster. She is stuck up and vane. Conquerdor betrays her and the rangers redeem her. * Marching Bandsters The Marching Bandsters are monsters made of Conquerdor's special Purple Power Musics. A monster has to play their instrument once to summon them and again to have them attack. Their design is based on members of a marching band. Monsters * Beathoven Beathoven is a monster based on Ludwig Von Bethoven. He has no special abilities. He is faced in the episode "Opening Number". He has a German accent and is very proper. * Kurt Cobrain Kurt Cobrain is based on Kurt Cobain. He is faced in the episode "New Faces". He is capable of making the Rangers switch bodies. * Beyawnse Beyawnse is a monster based on Beyonce. She is faced in the episode "Goodnight, Felix". She is able to cast a spell that puts people to sleep. She is then able to control their dreams and drive them mad. "How I wish this was only just a dream!"(Death Quote) * Mabomba Mabomba is a monster based on Madonna. She has control over explosives. * Taylor Swift Taylor Swift is a monster based on Taylor Swift. As a monster, she has super speed and can fire star projectiles. "Guess I just wasn't fast enough!"(Death Quote) * Shady Gaga Shady Gaga is based on Lady Gaga wearing a black Victorian dress. She has control of the shadows. She can blend into the shadows and can drag other people into them as well. * Justin Cinderlake Justin Cinderlake is based on Justin Timberlake. He can control fire. His fight song is "Can't Stop the Feeling". "Looks like you managed to Stop this Feeling!"(Death Quote) * Nicki Mirage Nicki Mirage is based on Nicki Minaj. She is capable of creating illusions. Her fight song is "Starships". "I'm done, and that's not an illusion!"(Death Quote) * Selena Romance Selena Romance is based on Selena Gomez. She is faced in the episode "Woman of Interest". She is able to force men to fall madly in love with her by disqising her self as her human form. Her fight song is "Love you like a Love Song". "First you broke my heart, and now you've broken me!"(Death Quote) * Jennifer Glowpez Jennifer Glowpez is based on Jennifer Lopez. She controls light to blind her enemies. "This Light's Out!"(Death Quote) * Alice Crewper Alice Crewper is based on Alice Cooper. He can create duplicates of himself. However, hitting the one real Alice Crewper will cause all the fakes to disappear. "Oh no! I didn't make enough friends!"(Death Quote) * Justin Fever Justin Fever is based on Justin Beiber. He is faced in the episode "Down with the Sickness". He can spray a toxic gas from his mouth that makes people cough, sneeze, have a terrible stomach ache, and have a runny nose. When he used this power on the rangers, they became too sick to fight. His fight song is "Sorry". "You won! Now that just makes me sick!"(Death Quote) Arsenal Pixstraments Morph Call:"Hear Our Song!" Roll Call: * "With Rhythmic Heat, I am the Red Ranger!" * "With Harmonious Waters, I am the Blue Ranger!" * "With Lightning, I am the Yellow Ranger!" * "With Symphonious Stone, I am the Black Ranger!" * "With Ice, I am the White Ranger!" * "With Sunshine, I am the Silver Ranger!" * "Our Anthem rings across the World!" Triangle Taser This is the basic firearm of the Mystic Music rangers. It shoots an electric laser. Music Cycle This motercycle has the design of sheet music along the side. It is teal and white. It is summoned with a special song and can shoot music note shaped lasers. Personal Weapons: * Red Fire Axe * Blue Water Bow * Yellow Lightning Sword * Black Earth Hammer * White Ice Gun * Silver Light Spear Piano Blaster(Team Attack) This powerful piano is activated by each ranger playing some notes, then shooting a massive blue energy ball in the shape of a music note at the opponant. Sonnet Ranger(Battlizer) Megazords * Melody Megazord ** Symphony Megazord *** Drumbeat Megazord *** Jazz Megazord *** Fiesta Megazord ** Silver Wind Megazord Episodes # Opening Number # Guitar Hero # Family Matters # Broken Tune # Woman of Interest # Hear and Now # Center Stage # Down with the Sickness # Goodnight, Felix # Band of Misfits # Critic-al Mass # Hello from the Other Side # New Faces # Friends Unlike Me # Grand Finale Episode Names # Episode 2 is a reference to the video game series. # Episode 5 is a reference to the phrase "Man of Interest". # Episode 6 is a pun on "Here and Now". # Episode 11 is a pun on "critical mass". # Episode 12 is a reference to the song of the same name. Episode Descriptions # The fairies recruit five humans to help them in their time of need. # Carlos begins to wonder if the team really cares about him. # TBA # Felix's violin is broken, and the team must repair it before it's too late. # A mysterious woman has Cory madly in love. # Cindy loses her ability to hear, and struggles to fight without it. # Peter must get over his embarrising stage fright. # Felix is put to sleep, and must conquer the monster Beyawnse in a realm he can't control. # Cory leaves the band to join a street gang, not knowing of their sinister intents. # Dorothy is humiliated by a harsh music critic, and must have her spirits lifted to fight a monster. # TBA # The monster Kurt Cobrain switches the teams bodies around. Hijinx ensue. # Peter begins to suspect that his friends are acting a little odd, and tries to find out why. # TBA Notes * Each ranger is named after a famous player of their instrament. * The fairies in this season take inspiration from Tinker Bell. * All of the monsters in this season would be voiced by the musician he/she is based on. For example, Justin Beiber would voice Justin Fever and Beyonce would voice Beyawnce. If the musician has passed away, such as Michael Jackson, an impersonator will do it instead. * I also would like for the musician to be in the episode as themselves, only to be turned evil by one of the main villains. The rangers would reverse the transformation by destroying them in their Megazord. * Also, I would like the battle music for each episode to be instramental remixes of the guest star's music.